poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger
Tigger (voiced by the late Paul Winchell, later Jim Cummings) is an always happy and excited fellow and the only known member of the Tigger species. He is the third main character in the Pooh's Adventures series. Tiggers are striped and bouncing animals who live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Unlike Pooh Bears, they don't like honey, they prefer to eat popcorn, ice cream, and candies. Tigger is introduced in the book The House at Pooh Corner. In the book, he lives in the kangaroos' house, but in the cartoons he lives in a tree-house of his own. Tigger loves to bounce through the forest and to call everyone "Buddy". He also gives nicknames to some of his friends, like Rabbit, whom he often calls "Long Ears". He believes Tiggers can do everything and describes almost every activity as "That's what Tiggers do best!". He often mispronounce words and sometimes create neologisms like "Tiggerific". In the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films projects, he is married to Bruma and has twin daughters Tiana and Danielle. Trivia *Tigger, alongside Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *In Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Tigger sometimes refers to Daniel LaRusso as "Danny boy". *In Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina, Tigger refers to Danny as "Danny boy", too. *In the Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon movies, Tigger refers to Ash Ketchum as "Ashy boy". *In ''Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'', he sometimes refered Astro the Dog as "Astro boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood, he onced refered Robin Hood as "Robby Boy". *In ''Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers'', he onced refered Bernard as "Berny Boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones, he sometimes refered Drix as "Drixy Boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes, he sometimes refered Watson as "Watsy-Boy". * In Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great, he sometimes refered Alakazam as "Aly-Boy". * In Pooh's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound, Tigger refers to Huckleberry Hound as "Hucky Boy". * In Pooh's Adventures of The Three Caballeros, Tigger refers to Donald Duck as "Donald-Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Yogi Bear films, Tigger refers to Yogi Bear as "Yogi-Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club series, Tigger refers to Kiko as "Kiko-Boy" * In the Winnie the Pooh/Monster High films, Tigger refers to Frankie Stein as "Stitches", Draculaura as "Vampy-ira", . * In the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time series, Tigger refers to Chomper as "Chompy Boy" * In Pooh's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Tigger refers to Jonah as "Jonah boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Cars films, Tigger refers to Lightning McQueen as "McQueen boy" and/or "Lightning boy", Mater as "Mater boy", Sally Carrera as "Sally Girl", Finn McMissile as "Finny boy" and Holley Shiftwell as "Holley Girl". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Planes films, Tigger refers to Dusty Crophopper as "Dusty boy". * In Winnie the Pooh Meets Turbo and [[Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.|''Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T.]], Tigger refers to Turbo as "Turbo boy". * In ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly, Tigger refers to Tugger as "Tuggy boy" and Shorty as "Shorty boy." * In Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Tigger refers to Fife as "Fifey boy". * It is likely that Tigger will call his wife "Broomy girl". * Tigger will reveal how he met Barney in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * In ''Winnie the Pooh & Barney in Concert'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City'', ''Winnie the Pooh & Barney Great Adventure The Movie'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise'', Tigger refers to Barney as "Barney-Boy" * In Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly Oddparents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie ''and [[Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers|''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParnets: Channel Chasers]], Tigger refers to Timmy as "Timmy-Boy" * In Winnie the Pooh goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals and Winnie the Pooh goes back at the Barnyard (TV Series), Tigger refers to Otis as "Otis-Boy" * Tigger is called "uncle" by Frankie Stein. * Tigger is is a best friend of Pinkie Pie and Niblet. * Genie imitated Tigger in an episode of Aladdin. * Usually, when Tigger says, "TTFN, Ta Ta for now," it means he's going on his merry bouncing way, but in adventures like these, perhaps it means that he and his friends have to go help another character in trouble. Gallery Cliptiggerhappy3.gif Cliptiggerarrow.gif|Tigger doing Archery. Cliptiggergift.gif|Tigger holding a birthday gift. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Allies Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Tigers Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Yru17) Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Detectives Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Strong Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic879) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Optimists Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwit's Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies